


The Time That a Shucking Game of Truth or Dare Got Me a Boyfriend

by ariannalockett



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But mostly fluff, Confident Newt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealous Newt, Making Out, Sensitive Thomas, Shy Thomas, Suggestive Themes, Truth or Dare, a tiny bit of angst, angry newt, drunkennes, i guess or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannalockett/pseuds/ariannalockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a bit of a wreck as in he has a huge crush on the second in command but is really shy and awkward about it, often embarrassing himself and over-thinking things a lot. He's kind of a sap too, and being drunk just makes it worse. Truth or Dare exploits all of this about him, including exposing just how sensitive he is...</p>
<p>Minho and Teresa are disasters as well. They claim not to like each other much, but it turns out its all an act... (they're on the side though, this is a newtmas based fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time That a Shucking Game of Truth or Dare Got Me a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the first book/movie. Some spoilers I guess, but nothing too major- I mean it is set in the first book so if you're reading this I imagine you've probably at least read/watched the first instalment in the series. It is a bit weird though because I have it frozen at a certain point, extending their time in the maze (set a few months after Teresa showed up meaning my seasons may be off but this is fanfiction so im not trying to be super specific about that stuff)
> 
> Also I use movie newt because I love Thomas Brodie Sangster
> 
> Also Gally ends up getting the short end of the stick here :( Our poor Gally. I'll write him a better fanfic in the future

We sit near the bonfire in our own circle, separate from the others. Our backs lean comfortably against some logs we laid out for the night. It was harvest season, and because there had been no new Greenie's for months now, Alby wanted to make sure we still celebrated something each month. This month- it could be september or october in the real world- was the harvest.

"Tom, truth or dare," Teresa asks me.

I bite my lip, uncertain. I picked truth last time so to pick it again would be cowardly, but I am not in the mood for performing any sexual acts for the group. I end up picking dare anyway, assuming it's Teresa and because we're such good friends, and the fact that she's a girl, she wouldn't make me do anything too horrible. She wouldn't be that cruel.

But she grins, and glances at Newt. My heart drops instantly. I take that back. Teresa is that cruel. I clench my fists in anticipation.

Don't you dare, I tell her in my mind.

She just grins wider and locks her gaze with mine. "I dare you to straddle Newt, look in his eyes, tell him what's your favourite physical feature of his and then touch it."

Everyone in the circle coos and laughs. It's me, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Frypan, Alby, Gally, and Winston. It seems ever since I've gotten into the glade, everyone's been pegging me to be gay. Apparently, it's a topic of hot discussion. Whether or not I am gay- well at this point I'm almost 100% certain I'm at least bisexual. Even without my memories, I can figure that much out. Lately, they're- meaning everyone I associate with in the glade's- big thing has been trying to set me up with Newt. I guess I can see where they get that idea, even without the part of me that's pretty sure I have a crush on him. I did follow him around like a lost puppy for a while when I first got here. He's defended me for every stupid thing I've done around here. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm okay with it. I don't know if Newt is. He doesn't act any different around me, despite experiencing his own amount of harassment so that's a good sign. But I don't know how he feels. I don't know his sexuality. And i sure as hell don't want to ruin our friendship. Him, Minho, and Teresa are my best friends here. My only really good friends.

The idea of doing anything about my feelings for Newt and potentially ruining everything terrifies me. Probably even more than Grievers.

But I can't just act too awkward about the dare either. That would be too obvious. I swallow nervously and then manage to collect my nerves enough to shoot her a smirk. "That's your dare? You're sure Newt hasn't been harassed enough this game?"

"Sure you're not just buggin' out on me, Tommy?" Newt teases.

Everyone bursts out laughing, most of us a little too buzzed off Gally's special drink. I think the fact that I've got some running through my veins is the only reason I find the courage to stand up and approach Newt. He looks up at me, a goofy smile on his face as I stand above him. His brown, calculating eyes follow mine, making my heart race even faster as I slip down onto his lap to straddle him. He instinctively sets his hands on my waist, and before I can settle myself, he does it for me, dragging me closer so abruptly that I fall into him, my hands coming to touch his chest. A shock flies through me immediately, and blushing, I quickly slide my hands from his chest to his shoulders instead. Hopefully this position of my hands will be better for my mental health. I guess smooth and confident to throw everyone off my back isn't gonna work out after all- I've clearly royally screwed that up already.

"Oh and make sure you say why you like this feature of his," Teresa adds.

I fight back the urge to sigh. In all honesty this could have been so much worse. I think about saying his arms are my favourite part of him, but then I think that that could get awkward really fast. There's lots I like about him- in all honesty there isn't a part of him I couldn't say. Adjusting myself so I can lift my hands off his shoulders, I stare deep in his eyes and lose myself in them as my hands skim up his neck to find his face. He's just so beautiful.

"My favourite thing about you..." I trail as my fingers drift up to probe the corners of his eyes, "Are your eyes."

Smirking, he lets his eyes fall closed and I gently brush my thumbs over his lids; dark with grime and dirt from working out in the fields. Smiling a little, because he can't see me, I let the truth drip out of me. Maybe its the alcohol, maybe its the effect he has on me, but I think to myself what the hell? If it really bugs him I can blame Teresa.

"Mhm?" He hums, encouraging me to continue.

I shift on his lap a bit, and lean in to him, moving closer. I leave my hands cupping his face as I whisper to him. "I like them because they're warm, and comforting. As if despite us not having found our way out yet..." My voice lowers to a whisper, as the truth in my words hit me directly. I've never thought about why I like them so much before. Not in this amount of depth. "...just looking in your eyes means I'm already home."

I remove my hands quickly then, waking up from my daze as his eyes flutter open again to lock on mine. My breath catches, and gazing into them I know that my description was right. His eyes do mean home- I can feel it right now.

Wait. When did i get so sappy?

I don't realize we've been looking at each other silently for so long until he asks me, "You think so?"

I nod and bite my lip, my cheeks flushing with heat. "Yeah."

Then Teresa interrupts the moment with a long aww. It only makes the heat in my cheeks rise more.

Minho joins Teresa, and then soon enough they're all doing it. Minho even begins to wolf whistle, the shrill sound making my skin tingle stronger. Newt chuckles, and I can't help but laugh a bit as well, but I feel awkward still. Now that my dare's over I clamber off of him and roll down to sit beside him. Minho had moved over and taken my spot. I can feel his smug energy radiating from over here, and more so, as if I didn't need any other reason to feel self-conscious, Newt was looking at me. I try to avoid meeting his eyes but I can't help peeking. He looks happy. I sigh internally, wishing I could see that part of him more often.

"Your turn," Frypan reminds me.

"Oh right!" I exclaim. Clearing my throat, I look across from me to Minho. "Minho, truth or dare?"

His lips stretch out into a mischievous grin. "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to kiss Teresa."

I don't have to look at her to know she's glaring at me. I can feel her anger in my head. It hurts, but it's satisfying to get her back.

Minho's smile falters a bit but then he puffs up his chest and just sends me a sharp look to cover up his hesitance. "Fine then." He stands up and marches over to where Teresa is sitting, his arms rippling as he tenses up his muscles and then relaxes them. Teresa protests, and moves her face away from Minho, forcing him to snatch her face in both hands to steady her.

"Minho-" Teresa goes to say, but she's quickly interrupted by Minho's lips crashing down on hers. Minho doesn't kiss her for long, just a firm peck, but when he pulls away Teresa has shut up. She blinks at him in surprise, speechless.

Newt and I can't help but burst out laughing at Teresa's reaction.

"I think someone has a crush..." Frypan teases, nudging Teresa's shoulders.

Teresa blushes, and Minho stalks back to his spot next to Winston.

"Oh shut up you slintheads, I'd be shocked too if someone I don't like kissed me," Minho says. Then shrugging he adds, "You know, especially if they're as handsome as I am."

His playing it cool is clearly going better than mine, but at least Teresa struggled a bit like me. I'm not the only one who's bad at composing themselves. She seems to recover faster though. She sits up straight again, and shakes her head, ready to retort with a good hiccuping chuckle. "Well well well do I hear you defending my honour Minho?"

"Shut up," Minho mutters. Then clapping his hands he redirects everyones attention. "Alright if I'm not mistaken its now my turn to pick the next very unlucky shuckface..."

The game continues like this, breaking with many laughing fits. Frypan gets dared to cuddle with Gally, and I think Alby meant it to bug Gally more than he meant it to bug Frypan. Poor Teresa had to give Winston a lap dance. I'm just about beginning to appreciate how lucky I was with my dare or any dares involving me when Teresa decides to get back at me by daring Newt to massage my head.

I glare at her as she says it. She knows my weaknesses, and she undoubtedly knows how I feel about Newt. She's out to destroy me.

Remind me never to play this game with you again, I shoot at her telepathically.

All's fair in love and war, she sing songs.

When I protest and everyone questions Teresa about what they consider a lame dare she assures them it won't be. It only makes me more furious. I'm shucked. I'm officially shucked.

Newt nods. "Okay- I can do that."

He seizes my hips and then drags me over onto his lap. My heart is racing, and I try to take deep breaths to calm myself. Letting this anxiety tense my body up like this will only make it worse. Then his fingers are weaving into my hair, and digging into my scalp. At first it just feels nice, and nothing happens, but then his thumbs twist down to around the area where my neck connects with my skull, and he hits the spot. Something in my lower spine tingles, and a shudder ripples through me, making my eyes fall closed and my head fall back to rest on his shoulder. As he continues to press into my head there, swirling his fingers into my scalp, a moan escapes me beyond my control. He only continues to coax more from me as he massages my head longer.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaims, laughing. "Are you moaning, Tommy?"

He doesn't stop so I can only manage to moan my response, "Yes."

A few people gasp, and the rest of them just laugh. As Newt continues to explore his discovery of my sensitive spot, Teresa explains to all of them how there's these places around the back of my head that make nerves in my spine fire up and my body shiver. I just remain, half-listening to them, half absorbed in Newt's fingers that are still digging into the back of my head, striking all of the right spots.

"I'll have to keep this in mind," Newt whispers into my ear, his warm breath on my cold neck raising goosebumps on my arms. I try not to let myself think that means what I think it means.

He digs in deeper, awakening more of these sensations to shoot through my nerves. This time I sigh, and I sink back into Newt more, becoming more accustomed to it.

Teresa, finishing her story, waves at Newt to stop. "I think we've embarrassed him enough."

Newt withdraws his hands and then wraps his arms around me, trapping me so that I can't move. I blush, dangerously thinking to myself that he must want me to sit on his lap, but more cautiously thinking he has some sort of ulterior motive. Then again we're all pretty tipsy. Maybe Newt's just extra cuddly when he's tipsy.

My head's starting to spin from more than just the moonshine, and Newt, now. I think way too much. I should just enjoy this opportunity, take advantage of it. It's just a game of truth or dare, just something fun to play when we're all drinking. Technically, this is the one time I can get away with showing how much I like Newt. 

Teresa winks at me, and I just roll my eyes. I'm still upset with her- now all the gladers here know how sensitive I am and they're not gonna let that go.

Newt clears his throat. "Alright. Gally. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slow dance with Frypan."

Gally groans. "What the shuck is up with you shanks? Trying to set Frypan and I up?"

Newt laughs. "It's funny."

Gally hesitates to stand. "No, no I'm picking truth actually."

Minho points at Frypan. "You're gonna hurt his feelings?"

Frypan shakes his head vigorously. "No I'm cool- Gally does NOT need to dance with me."

"What so I'm not good enough for you?" Gally questions him with an air of his strange humour.

"Sorry, Gally, I doubt you're a good dancer."

Gally frowns at him. "I'm hurt."

Frypan just shrugs and we all laugh at their silly exchange. Alby breaks it up to bring everyone's attention back to the game.

"Alright Newt you okay with him changing it?"

Newt nods. "Sure. If Gally is so opposed to being set up with Frypan I'm willing to bet the shank must have some crush on one of the other gladers. Maybe it is Frypan, and that's why it bugs him so much. Because he's scared klunkless he'll find out. So, Gally, my question for you then is who do you like?"

Gally sighs and hangs his head. "I shoulda just gone with the dare."

Newt fakes a sympathetic wince. "Sorry... you can't get outta this one."

Gally looks up and stares Newt straight in the eye, challenging him in a sense. "Fine then." His eyes flick over toward where Teresa is sitting. My heart jumps. No... he doesn't...

"Teresa," he answers, short and crisp.

My mouth drops open. He does! I look over at Teresa to see her eyes widen with as much surprise as the rest of us. I want to laugh at her, but at the same time I suddenly feel an urge to protect her. No way in hell is Gally allowed near her. When I look around at all of us in the circle, Frypan's just nodding. He must have known already. Then I look at Newt and I see pleasant surprise lifting his eyebrows. What? He thinks that's okay? Then I notice Minho's slight scowl and I feel relieved. I'm not the only one unsupportive of that then. Wait. But why should Minho care?

"Well, thanks for sharing, Gally," Newt says. "It's your turn now."

Gally grins wickedly, and jumps up to his feet. Great, what has he got planned now? While pacing around the fire he goes off on a rant to lead up to his question. It sets me on edge- I should be worried if he's making such a grand introduction. "Alright. So by obvious proof from events of tonight's game it would be safe to say that Newt and the Greenie have a thing, am I right?"

I'm definitely worried now. Everyone cheers and I glance down at the grass, avoiding Newt's eyes on me. Newt seems rather unabashed tonight, seemingly not caring at all about all the teasing we've been getting. I wonder why, and the more I think about it, the more aware I am of Newt's staring. My cheeks are warm again. It's nice, I decide, no matter if it makes me so anxious. I like that Newt seems so interested in me.

"I'm also assuming that if Thomas doesn't like Newt- he likes Minho."

Yup. That was a thing too. Before Newt they all bugged me about Minho. Probably something to do with how often I got caught staring at Minho's arms. Kind of like how Newt's staring at me, still. I shift a little. The burning in my face has reached my ears by now, and it only gets worse the further Gally goes on in his speech.

"Why? Because the two of them are runners and they spend a lot of time together out in that maze." Gally's looking right at Newt as he explains this. He's out for revenge. My heart races and I think he's going to ask me truth or dare, but he doesn't. "So. Minho. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Minho replies instinctively.

Gally's grin stretches widely. I could easily picture him rubbing his hands together evilly. "Perfect, because you're gonna help me to crack Newt. I dare you to make out with Thomas for however long it takes to break the smug little shank sitting right there." He points at Newt, who blinks, taken aback by this turn of events. I don't think he was expecting this at all, and neither was I. Gally wants to get back at Newt then. Probably for more than just the dare, too. This could be going back to me becoming a Runner. Does he really think using me to bait Newt will work? "You'll stop when him or I call stop. If I give up and I call stop then he wins, but if he calls stop... I win."

Newt opens his mouth to protest as Minho comes over to lift me off his lap. "Gally c'mon, Tommy's not a bloody toy!"

"Are you calling a stop already?" Gally asks him.

Newt shuts his mouth. The look he sends Gally sparks shivers down my spine, and yet somehow I only feel more attracted him. His eyebrows lower over his eyes just right, casting a threatening, but beautiful shadow over them. My heart twinges with some guilt then, as I realize how badly I want him to be the one to say stop. But his strength is being scrutinized, and although Newt isn't the type of guy to be wrapped up in pride he is second in command. For all I know it's very important to him not to be brought down by Gally. Then I think about the likelihood of him saying stop before Gally. He could very well not share the same feelings for me, and all of this so far tonight is just the alcohol. Maybe he just likes the thought of everyone forcing us together, even though he doesn't like me. Maybe he just likes the mechanics of the game. 

But Newt's not like that. He's protesting, so that should be a good sign. But maybe I've been reading everything wrong? Maybe drunk Newt is like drunk Teresa. Cruel.

Minho and I stand across from Newt and Minho hesitates to set his hands on my hips, glancing over at Newt cautiously. We both do to see him raise an eyebrow at Minho, challenging him.

"Well watcha bloody waiting for shank?" Newt questions.

I can feel Gally's sense of triumph from here. He thinks he's already won. It's clear Newt is daring Minho not because he approves of it, but because he doesn't. Or at least, I hope that's what it is.

Minho shrugs and before cupping my face in one of his hands, he whispers a quick apology in my ear. Great. So now he's pitying me for my crush on Newt. By now Minho could have guessed, probably had suspicions, considering how much time we spend together. Minho's gotta know me pretty well by now.

But him pitying me gives me the surge of confidence and determination I need. Where'd that bravery go that I had when I ran out in the maze at the last second? I could use that now. I take a deep breath and chase out all my worries for this. My own strength is in question too- and I know for a fact that I do care about my pride. That's why this whole night has been awful to me, and I'm not gonna let my keeper think I'm a wimp just because of some stupid crush I have on the second in command and our mutual friend. To show him I'm ready, I wrap my arms around his neck, and I cock my head to the side. And who knows? Maybe if Newt doesn't already like me, I can make him jealous.

"What for?" I grill.

Minho just smirks. "Alright. You're lucky I care about you two shanks so much."

Then he's kissing me. His lips are surprisingly soft, and so are his hands. They run up and down my sides, finally clutching at my waist as he fights for his ground, sucking on my bottom lip to get me to open up to him. I do gladly, and his tongue slips in to scrape along my teeth. Definitely gay, I decide. I am 100% gay.

As things get more heated, and our kiss gets deeper and faster, I hear Frypan letting out some wolf whistles, and Gally cheering loudly.

As Minho continues, he quickly takes charge from me whenever I try so I fall back. I don't mind if he's in control, as long as he doesn't think I'm wimping out. To make sure he knows I'm not, I lean into him and I slide my hands down from his neck to his arms. His arms really are very big, even bigger this close up. They're bulging with muscle. It's one thing admiring them from afar, but up close and personal like this his muscles feel wonderful. 

I wonder then in the back of my mind if this is bugging Teresa at all. She claims to find Minho annoying and all but I'm not so sure she couldn't have feelings for him. After that kiss earlier- I think maybe something changed in how she sees him. Maybe something changed in how Minho sees her too. I feel a little bad now the more I convince myself of the probability that their hostility is actually suppressed feelings for each other, but I know I can make up for it later. I'll make sure these two talk about whatever's going on between them.

As our make out continues, we're at about two minutes now I think, I start to get a good sense of Minho's character on a level I never did before. Minho's rough enough that he takes charge but I can tell that he isn't so forceful that he isn't considerate. He's actually a big teddy bear, with a large thirst for humour that can get out of hand on occasion. I feel like the only reason he's going through with this at all is because he honestly believes Newt likes me and he wants Newt to do something about it. Too bad Newt doesn't like me that way. I feel like if he had we wouldn't have been kissing so long already.

I notice Minho's hand inching towards my ass. He goes slowly, as if checking with me before he does, and I squeeze his arms to let him know its okay. So Minho slips his hand into my back pocket, his other quickly following. Leaning into me further, I almost lose my balance but he catches me and reels me back into him. Both of us can't help but laugh a bit.

I wonder if Gally's starting to worry if Minho and I like each other. Newt would know if Minho liked me, and if he did that could ruin Gally's brilliant plan. But that thought gets dismissed very quickly when everyone lets out a collective ooo. Newt must've done something. But there's still no stop yet.

"Ohhh he's close! Look at that face!" Gally taunts. "Aw our little Newt's upset."

My fingers tighten around Minho's biceps as I tense up with curiosity and I bite down on Minho's lip to steal control for a moment. I want to peek at Newt's face but from this angle it would be too obvious if I did. Minho seems to understand, and so to help me out he tangles his fingers in my hair, and helps me to amp up the intensity by kissing me harder. I hang my arms off his neck again, bringing our bodies closer. Then Minho presses his fingers into the back of my head, and just like I had with Newt, I crumble in Minho's arms as my nerves flare, and I moan into his lips. 

"That's it," I hear someone mutter. It's so quick, I can't tell for sure, but I think the voice belonged to someone with an accent. "Stop!"

When we don't, he starts shouting it louder. "I said stop!"

I sense someone approaching us, and then suddenly Minho is being ripped away from me, and someone is standing in his place. I open my eyes, surprised to see Newt there. Before I can say anything, his lips crash down on mine, and my resolve disintegrates. Instead of determination, relief floods my veins, and I sink into Newt, resting my hands on his chest, clutching at his shirt desperately as he kisses me furiously.

When we break apart to breathe I look at him, dazed but smiling like an idiot. "Newt?"

"Don't you bloody do that to me ever again," he hisses.

I just smile and press my lips to his. He freezes for a moment, as if only just now realizing what's happening. I don't let that worry me. I have no worries at all now. He stopped Minho and I alright. He did more than just prove the idea of me kissing Minho angered him, he also proved that he was the only one allowed to kiss me, and I have no issues with that whatsoever. The frustration he poured into that first kiss was stunning, electrifying. I want more.

Newt thaws out, and then starts kissing me back again, this time gentler but just as wonderful. He cups my face in one of his hands, and his other rests on my waist. I let my hands slip down to his abs, and the moment he feels my hands smoothing over his muscles under his shirt his lips quirk up into a smile.

"You're cute when you're angry," I tell him, pulling away.

He laughs a bit, his face red and adorable. "I bloody better be."

Still smiling, he sneaks another quick kiss before Gally shoves his way in between us. The whole time Newt and I had been kissing the others had been cheering. I kind of lost notice of them, even forgot that anyone else was here.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Gally exclaims. "We get it!"

Newt snakes his arm around my waist to pull me into his side. "Jealous?"

Gally snorts. "No."

"Right. You like Teresa!"

"Shut up, shank," Gally says. "Go sit with your boyfriend."

Newt looks at me, grinning. "What do you say, Tommy?"

I sigh internally as that grin of his melts all my insides. And his nickname for me, too. Nothing sounds better than that name coming from his lips. He likes me. And he's happy he likes me. That smile on his face- that was because of me. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.

"Let's go sit."

He nods, and then we go back to where we were before. This time I don't hesitate at all to sit on his lap.

Minho pipes up. "I believe it's my turn, right?"

"Yeah," Gally says, plopping back down into his spot. I think he's a little disappointed that Newt isn't more embarrassed.

Minho dares Alby to sing dramatically, and then we go around the circle a few more times. I'm not paying too much attention. My heads racing with thoughts of Newt- his arms around me, his breath on my neck, his lips mouthing my skin teasingly. I can hardly take it, and wonder how long him and I will be able to sit through this game before leaving to make out somewhere else.

"Shuck, Newt..." I try to stifle the moan wanting to resonate through me when he starts sucking lightly on my shoulder. 

I can sense that he's grinning, and hear it in his voice. "What do you say we leave a little early?"

I take a bit to answer, trying to focus on the game again instead of answering him, but then he starts nibbling at my ear and I cave. "Yeah. Just one more round, and we should go."

He laughs, and I feel its vibrations all over my body. "Good that."

It's Alby's turn again. Newt stops teasing me enough for me to focus again, although even just his close proximity is enough to drive me crazy. My head sobers pretty fast though when I hear what Alby asks Minho after Minho picks truth- probably for the first time this whole game.

Alby's smiling. I think he wanted Minho to do truth. Maybe he waited another round on purpose. "Exactly how much of your crush on Teresa wanted her to be the one to yell stop while you and Thomas were making out?"

Teresa almost spits the sip of Gally's drink she went to have.

Minho rolls his eyes. "Who says I have a crush on Teresa?"

I snort out a laugh, and Minho's eyes lock on me, demanding an explanation. I raise my eyebrows at him, exasperated that he'd even try to deny it. "Oh c'mon Minho, you weren't kissing me like that just to get a rise out of Newt."

Newt shifts under me uncomfortably, and I feel his arms tighten around me. I can't help but smile. I'm probably horrible for thinking this, but I'm glad that me kissing Minho bugged him so much.

"Remember when I said you're cute when you're angry?" I whisper into his ear.

He pulls my face to his to kiss me shortly. "Yeah, I remember."

Alby's the one to chuckle, and add more to the accusation. "Minho it's okay. I'm sure no one here is gonna judge you for having a crush on Teresa- the only girl in the whole maze. You and Gally probably aren't the only ones."

Teresa looks concerned, but I feel no protective surge this time. If Minho really does like Teresa then there's no way anyone in the glade is getting past him.

Gally groans. "Seriously? You gotta bring that up again?" I almost feel bad for Gally. I think everyone at this point is pretty set on Minho and Teresa. He's really getting the short end of the stick. I want to think that he deserves it for being so rude, but for some reason I don't. I actually feel a bit sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't let Teresa date him in a million years, even if she wanted to.

Teresa's the one to cut through the chatter that erupted after Alby's comment about her being the only girl. "Minho?" She looks at him, biting her lip lightly. I want to ask her about all of this, but figure there's no point since we'll probably find out soon.

Minho's expression softens from indignant to clear hesitation. "I..." He clears his throat and then shakes his head just to look back up at Teresa. "Okay. I really wanted you to yell stop, Teresa, happy?"

I can see Teresa's breath catch. "You did?" She asks him.

"Yeah, did you?" It sounds like he meant for it to sound more accusatory, but it came out sounding more on the hopeful side.

Teresa squirms shyly but she answers. "Yeah."

"Whoo so we have another happy couple, are we gonna get on with the game again or what?" Gally says. His tone is low, and defeated. I can't help but wince a bit. 

Minho smirks. "Teresa. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go on a date with me."

"Okay," She smiles.

Minho and Teresa smile at each other, shedding completely the act that they don't like each other. The stars in Minho's eyes are almost sickening, but then I'm reminded of Newt and I. We're probably worse.

Newt whispers in my ear. "Come on. Let's go, now."

I nod, and then turn around to smile at him. "Okay. Where to?"

"Deadheads?" He suggests, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

My stomach flips at everything that smug expression insinuates, but I don't hesitate for one second standing up to go. As we leave, holding hands, everyone calls after us. We just laugh, shake our heads at them, and walk a bit faster. Who even cares anymore what they think?

**Author's Note:**

> All credits of characters and setting go to the genius that is James Dashner :) Gotta love that man


End file.
